Post-Possession
by EnergyBlastNinjaWriter
Summary: After being freed from Morro's possession, Lloyd begins to act very different. He hardly eats, talks, or smiles. But can a certain Water Ninja bring him back? Takes place between Grave Danger and Curse World Part 1. Oneshot.


**So I decided to make another oneshot, a Ninjago one this time. And NO this is NOT a Lloyd X Nya fanfic, this is simply them as friends. So with that in mind, please don't freak out in the reviews.**

"Guess who's back?" Kai shouted from the deck of the Bounty, he and Jay helping a weak Lloyd walk.

"We know, we could see him when you came out of the caves, Kai," Nya groaned, but her expression turned brighter when her warm brown eyes shifted to the blonde clad in green beside her brother and ex-boyfriend.

He looked.. different. Sure, his natural appearance didn't make any drastic changes, but there was something about the Green Ninja that Nya could tell was off.

He didn't smile, and when he did, it was forced and weak. Speaking of weak, his entire body was weak, he couldn't even stand without one of the other ninja helping him. His skin was covered in scars and wounds, and his eyes shared a look of both hurt and pain.

At dinner, Lloyd didn't even touch his food. He just sat there, staring at his plate of now cold grilled chicken, and didn't make a sound, didn't even flinch.

The others would have said something, but they decided to just let Lloyd get over what had happened, and that not interfering would help Lloyd get over the scars and pain of Morro's possession.

But Nya knew otherwise.

The Water-Ninja-In-Training walked down the hallway to the ninja's rooms, until she reached Lloyd's. His plain wooden door stood half-open, and the lights were dimmed inside the room.

Nya peeked her head into the room, scanning the area for the Green Ninja.

"Lloyd?" Her voice called quietly, almost in a whisper. She soon noticed his familiar golden locks and green and black ninja gi. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Nya quietly slipped in through the doorway, and made her way over to the bed. "Lloyd, are you okay?" She asked.

He didn't make a sound, he only continued to stare at the ceiling, his expression stoic and lifeless.

Nya let out a small sigh, sitting down in a chair beside his bed. "Look, Lloyd, I came to check on you...the others have been worried about you, and...so have I. You haven't been the same since...well...you know..."

Nya could swear she saw his nose twitch.

"Look, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'll just leave you alone so you can recover-" she paused as she felt Lloyd's scarred hand on hers. She turned back to him.

"P-please...don't leave..." He said in an almost raspy voice. His tone was strong yet calming, and his eyes shined with a bit of life for the first time since he was released from Morro's possession.

"I had thought you wouldn't talk no matter what I did..." Nya trailed off, sitting down once again. "You wanna talk about it?"

Lloyd let out a sigh, focusing his emerald eyes on her brown ones. "You really don't wanna know what happened..."

"Yes, I do." Nya stated firmly, setting her hand on his. "Lloyd, you're my best friend. I have and always will be there for you. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Its just-" Lloyd felt like crying, as the memories flooded his mind. "Being possessed by...that monster...its like...its like being imprisoned in your own mind..I couldn't control my own body, and Morro could do anything he wanted with it, without me interfering." He hugged his legs close to his chest, just as he did when he was younger. "For the first time since I was a kid...I felt...afraid."

Nya rested a hand on his back, gently rubbing it to calm him. "Its okay, Lloyd. Honestly, its okay to be afraid."

"Really?" Lloyd sniffed, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Really." Nya assured the Green Ninja, smiling a bit. "Its like something that my mother used to tell me when I was younger. 'Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Now that you basically know how he thinks, how he fights, and how he acts, you have a major advantage over him. Like Sensei says, 'To truly defeat an opponent you must know them.' You see, Lloyd?"

"Yeah," Lloyd answered simply, a light smile forming on his lips. "So...shall we make a plan?" Lloyd slipped out of his bed and stood next to Nya.

"Do we have any other choice?" Nya replied with a smirk, as the two ninja, one clad in maroon and azure and the other clad in a heroic green, walked out to the deck as Misako landed the Bounty at Steep Wisdom.

 **Short, I know, but then again, I wrote this in like two hours so...yeah. XD. And the next chapter of Reign of the Overlord is coming soon, I promise. I should hopefully have it out in the coming week.**


End file.
